


Pinned Against the Wall

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Naughty, Smut, Thumb-sucking, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Inspired by this photo by @Nala1588https://twitter.com/nala1588/status/1245772571624210433?s=21
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pinned Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This has TWO different mini-smuts in it. Enjoy!

The woman had been spouting all kinds of filth as Vegeta slammed his throbbing, hot cock deep in her core. 

But it wasn’t until she turned her head and sucked his index finger into her mouth, that tongue teasing the tip while Bulma looked him dead in the eye, that he lost it.

* * *

Vegeta stuck his finger in the woman’s mouth, a chill running down his spine as she greedily sucked him. 

“Are you going to be my dirty, little cum slut?” he asked huskily. 

Bulma stuck her tongue out, lapping at him, lust in her eyes. “Yes, daddy...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
